Chad's Got a Girlfriend?
by ohhMOONshoesPOTTER
Summary: Chad is sick of seeing Sonny with her many boyfriends, so he decides to get a girlfriend. But when his girlfriend realizes Chad likes Sonny, she's determined to get them together. Unfortunately, she accidently flames the biggest Random/MackFalls feud yet!


**Chad's** Got _a_ Girlfriend  
(_aka_ 'How the evil chipmunk saved Condor Studios and somehow Chad's new girlfriend became a mastermind matchmaker' or **HTECSCSASCNGBAMM**)  
**Chapter One:** In Which Chad Gets a Girlfriend

_This is the right place,_ thought Chad as he pulled up his sleek silver convertable in front of the resteraunt. Yes, he knew he was pathetic. Not to mention stalkerish. But he was Chad Dylan Cooper for heavens sake, and he could go wherever the heck he wanted.

Climbing out of the car, he walked over to the blonde's door and opened it.

"Why thank you, Chad," she smiled. She had a nice smile, but her smile was absolutely nothing compared to Sonny's.

"Follow me, Alexis," Chad grinned his 100 watt grin and motioned to the big brass double doors leading into the restraunt. Five star, of course. Expect nothing less from Jackson Dartmouth, who happened to be Sonny's date. Of course, Chad was able to get any information he wanted out of that bursting ball of sunshine... leading him to 'accidently' have reservations for this particular restraunt... five minutes before Sonny.

"Under Chad," he motioned to the waitress, who sat them immediately.

"So, Chad," Alexis was looking over the menu skeptically. "Have you eaten here before?"

She didn't recognize half the alien foods. What the heck was a hummice escargot anyway? Escargot was snail, right?

"Yeah, tons. But if you're looking for something normal, try the alfredo tortellini pasta. It's reverse macaroni and cheese."

Alexis grinned.

"Perfect."

Just then, Chad saw Sonny and Jackson enter. Stupid Jackson, with his dark movie star hair and smile. Of course Sonny was going out with him, he was possibly the one person in Hollywood who was more famous then him... and he had to pick Sonny.

"Earth to Chad!"

Chad snapped out of his loathing to realize the waitress was there to take their orders.

"Um, yes, I'll have the ratitouille," Chad said quickly. Alexis ordered the tortellini pasta.

"And to drink?"

"Sprite," Chad said nonchalontly.

"And a shirly temple," Alexis added, with a significant look at Chad.

"Why do you keep spazzing out?" she asked him.

Guilty as charged, Chad denied everything.

"I'm just a little tired. You know, being this good of an actor requires hard work and dedication."

Alexis laughed.

"I bet it does," she smiled. "What are your days like at Mackenzie Falls?"

"Well---" Chad was about to start, but then he noticed Sonny was looking his way... and she didn't look happy.

"I'll be right back," he smiled, then swiftly left the table and a confused Alexis.

Chad turned the corner towards the bathrooms, but Sonny followed him. Finally, they met right in front of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, fuming. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were fierce, and they seemed to hit right into Chad's inner thoughts and feelings.

"I'm on a date, duh," Chad smiled. "What about you?"

"You know perfectly well that I'm on a date!" Sonny hissed. "You bullied me into telling you in the cafeteria at lunch!"

Chad frowned. "Now Sonny, bullying is below me. I simply asked what your plans were."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'll pretend it was a coincidence that you're here if you promise not to ruin my date. You seem to do that a lot. Chad, I really like this guy!"

Chad felt a guilty thought swirl in the pit of his stomach. Posing as a waiter was out of the question then... he'd have to return that fake mustache.

"Fine," he caved. "I won't ruin your dumb date."

Sonny smiled. The kind of smile that lit up her whole face and felt like a punch in the gut to Chad.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

She walked away, her red dress swishing around her ankles. Chad walked back to his table, dedicating all his focus to Alexis. He needed to stop acting like such an idiot, and actually pay attention to his date. Alexis was his date, not Sonny.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Sick stomach. But as I was saying..."

They chatted until their food came, and chatted during the meal. Chad found that Alexis' continued conversation was able to drive away his almost constant subconcious thought of Sonny. By the end of the date, they were both laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"And then," Alexis had to breathe for air, "My grandma said, 'Don't be stealing my toilet seats, you hear?'. But she ended up hanging them all in her front yard!"

They both burst into laughter again.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to be caught in your grandma's car!" Chad exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, well, that was after she took her meds. You should have seen her before! It was really sunny out..."

Sunny. Sonny. Chad glanced behind Alexis to see Sonny's table was empty. He also noticed their food was gone, and the recipt was lying on the table. Paying for the meal, he listened to Alexis' story as they walked out. Her company was pleasant, she was really nice. And as he drove her home, and walked her to the door, he had a thought.

Sonny had gone through many boyfriends. Chad hadn't had a girlfriend since Sonny joined So Random. He had subconciously been holding out for her. Why didn't he just get a girlfriend? Maybe that would help him get over her. She obviously was goo-goo for Jackson over there.

"Well, goodnight," Alexis smiled.

She was about to go inside when Chad stopped her.

"Wait, Alexis, I have a question," Chad smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She seemed slightly taken aback, but she was all calm when she replied, "Sure."

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised, and walked back to his car. After she went inside, he wondered what he was getting himself into.

* * *

It's one in the morning, cut me some slack here. This is basically a test chapter to see if people would actually be interested in this story. So would you? Please tell me, or I won't have incentive to write it. I'll probably go back and edit this chapter. But if you review, here's some teasers for next chapter:

-Condor Studios in in trouble!

-Jackson knows a secret about Alexis

-Chad and Sonny begin the official first Battle of the TV Shows, On the TV shows, With the TV Shows

SO read, review! I will love you forever!

-Chelsea


End file.
